Telecommunication devices have evolved from mobile replacements for the telephone to all-in-one communication, media, and productivity solutions. In addition to voice calling, telecommunication devices now support video and song playback, calendaring, and a variety of features requiring communication of very large amounts of data over telecommunication and data networks. One such feature is video calling. The data associated with a video call is significantly larger than data associated with a voice call. The increasing popularity of video calling, then, results in a far greater demand being placed on network and telecommunication device resources. Network operators have recognized this increased demand by either increasing the cost of unlimited data plans or by eliminating such plans altogether. Consequently, a telecommunication device user that engages in frequent video calls may find himself or herself with very expensive service charges.
Typically, video calls are also delivered with high frame rates and high quality-of-service (QoS) to ensure positive user experiences. These high frame rates and high QoS assume that the video part of the video call will be displayed in full screen mode, as video calls are delivered in full screen mode.